Instant messaging has become a popular forum for exchanging messages and information among computer users. While popular, it has some drawbacks. For example, the instant messaging screen used for sending and receiving information typically identifies the person posting any message next to his/her message, but it may not reveal other conditions pertaining to the message or its sender. For example, if the sender is engaged in a second activity (such as watching a TV program) at the same time as sending and receiving instant messages, the recipient may not know about the second activity unless told by the sender as part of the message.
Currently available instant messaging (IM) applications have other characteristics that limit their use as a complete form of communications. For example, while it may be possible to initiate a voice conversation as part of the IN application, such voice communications are implemented using a communication channel established by an IM server over the internet. Each user must have the proper software and hardware for participating in the voice communications. Such communications may not use conventional telephones and the PSTN (public switched telephone network).
Also, while it is known for people using email and instant messages to send attachments with their messages, there can be problems surrounding the attachments. For example, if the sender attaches a video clip of a TV program or movie, the recipient may or may not be a subscriber to the service (e.g., premium cable TV channel) from which the video clip was obtained.
Further, while IM applications have the capability of collecting data concerning those sending and receiving messages, there has not existed a convenient manner of collecting that data and using it for purposes of understanding the habits or needs of users.